Behind the physics...Lichtschwerter
Anscheinend hast du gerade eine neue Blogreihe entdeckt! Ich möchte sie dir kurz vorstellen... In dieser Blogreihe geht es um Physik. Nicht etwa die Physik in unserer Welt...sondern die Physik in Star Wars. Ich werde in dieser Blogreihe mithilfe von unseren Gesetzen aus der Physik die Technologien aus Star Wars erklären. Es ist auch möglich, dass ich in einigen Blogs lediglich eine Technologie genauer erkläre und nicht viel mehr auf die physikalische Ebene eingehe. Außerdem versuche ich zu jeder Technologie eine Möglichkeit zu finden, diese Technologien in unserer Welt zu verwirklichen. Dies hier ist der erste Blog meiner Blogreihe und welches Thema würde denn besser passen als die wohl zivilisierteste Waffe des Universums? Richtig! Wie im Titel bereits zu lesen, soll es heute um Lichtschwerter gehen! Und falls du dich fragen solltest, warum diese Blogreihe so einen seltsamen Namen hat, dann will ich dir dies vorher noch erklären... Dir ist sicher der Abschnitt "Behind the scenes" aus der Wookieepedia oder "Hinter den Kulissen" aus der Jedipedia bekannt, oder? Das ganze hier ist eine Abwandlung dessen...Aber nur falls du dich das fragen solltest^^ Fangen wir nun also mit dem eigentlichen Thema an! Lichtschwerter Allgemeines Lichtschwerter sind eine uralte Waffen der Jedi und werden bereits in der alten Republik verwendet werden. Sie werden als äußerst elegant bezeichnet und werden nur von Jedi und Sith genutzt (gibt nur ein paar Ausnahmen). Aufbau Im Grunde besteht ein Lichtschwert aus den Energiezellen, den Kyberkristallen, einem Magnetfeld und zwei unterschiedlich geladenen Linsen. Die restlichen Verzierungen und die anderen ganzen Knöpfe sind hierfür eher unwichtig. Sollte euch dies dennoch interessieren, dann könnt ihr euch gerne den Artikel über Lichtschwerter durchlesen. Dort wird zwar auch auf die Funktionsweise eingegangen, doch ist dies nicht auf unsere Physik bezogen. Funktionsweise Die Energie aus der Energiezelle wird durch mehrere Kristalle gelenkt und dann durch eine positive Linse gelenkt. Durch eine negativ geladene Linse wird der Energiestrahl dann gebogen und fließt zurück. Durch Veränderungen der Blände oder Energiestärke wird auch die Klinge, also der Energiebogen, verändert. Also ist ein Lichtschwert im Grunde nichts anderes als eine große Energieleitung. Realität Star Wars Prinzip Eigentlich könnte das Lichtschwert aus Star Wars funktionieren...wäre da nicht ein kleines Problem! Die beiden unterschiedlich geladenen Linsen funktionieren nicht genau so, wie sie es in Star Wars tun. Sie gleichen sich gegenseitig aus und können so nah beieinander einfach nicht so funktionieren, wie man es gerne möchte. Licht ist ja bekanntlich ein Quantenobjekt. Ein Lichtquant kann von daher entweder als Teilchen oder Welle erscheinen. Diese Teilchen nennt man Photonen. Photonen sind im Grunde winzig kleine Energienbündel, die von einer Lichtquelle ausgesendet werden und das Licht bilden. Die Ladung eines Photons ist abhängig von der Wellenlänge des Lichts. "Wait...Oblivius ich glaube du hast da was nicht verstanden...Teilchen können keine Wellenlänge haben!" Und genau deshalb ist Quantenmechanik so schwierig zu verstehen! Licht ist Teilchen UND Welle! Wellen haben jedoch ganz "lustige" Eigenschaften... Sie können nämlich miteinander interferieren. Das heißt, dass etwas passiert, wenn zwei Wellen sich treffen. Es gibt zwei grundlegende Weisen, auf die Wellen interferieren können. Konstruktiv oder destruktiv... Konstruktiv bedeutet im Grunde nichts anderes als, dass zwei "Wellenberge" aufeinander treffen und sich überlagern. Die Amplitude, also die Höhe der "Berge" erscheint dann als Summe der beiden einzelnen Berge. Das gleiche gilt übrigens für Täler. Wenn zwei Wellen jedoch destruktiv interferieren, passiert genau das Gegenteil. Es trifft ein Berg auf ein Tal und die Wellen gleichen sich gegenseitig aus. Das bedeutet, dass wir gar keine Form von Energie mehr haben, was dafür sorgt, dass wir auch kein Lichtschwert haben können. Es gibt jedoch eine Möglichkeit ein Laserschwert zu konstruieren... Irdische Methode(n) Viele Augen leuchteten jetzt vielleicht schon auf...doch ich muss euch enttäuschen...So wie in Star Wars gibt es momentan einfach noch keine Möglichkeit ein Lichtschwert zu bauen. Es ist zwar möglich Photonen so mit Energie anzureichern, dass diese sich auch voneinander abstoßen können, doch kennen wir den Effekt momentan nur bei Lasern...und die lassen sich ja nicht in der Länge regulieren, weshalb wir einen unendlich langen Strahl voll von unbändiger Energie haben. (Ich finde, wir sollten so etwas lieber nicht bauen xD) Doch es gibt eine für mich akzeptable Möglichkeit: Es ist möglich Plasma als Klinge zu verwenden! Wichtig ist, dass man das Plasma nicht einfach so austreten lässt, da dies einfach eine Plasmawolke ergeben würde. Man kann jedoch mit dem Ausfahren der Klinge eine Keramikröhre ausfahren, welche sehr heiß ist und glüht. Das Material müsste eine sehr spezielle Form der Keramik sein, damit die Schwerter beim Aufprall nicht einfach zerbrechen. In dieser Röhre kann man Löcher anbringen und durch diese dann das Plasma leiten, damit das Lichtschwert auch so funktioniert, wie man es sich wünscht. Ein Problem bei diesem Prinzip gibt es jedoch...und das ist leider nicht ohne... Wenn man Plasma erschafft, was passiert wenn man Gase extremen Druck aussetzt oder unglaublich stark erhitzt, verbrennen einem wortwörtlich die Pfoten! Selbst der Griff des Lichtschwertes dürfte nicht lange existieren, bis er schmilzt oder verbrennt. Eine Möglichkeit, dies zu lösen, lässt sich, wie der Zufall es so will, mit einem anderen Problem verbinden... Gase haben die tolle Eigenschaft, sich auszubreiten. Das ist eigentlich eine der besten Eigenschaften von Gasen, denn ohne genau diese Eigenschaft, würden wir hier auf der Erde gar nicht atmen können und wir würden gar nicht existieren. Was passiert nun aber mit unserem Gasplasma? Nunja...Auch das will sich ausbreiten... Relativ schnell sogar... Was tun wir also dagegen? Wir bilden ein Magnetfeld, das dafür sorgt, dass das elektrisch geladene Plasma an Ort und Stelle bleibt und sich nicht von der Keramikröhre wegbewegt. Hierbei könnte man auch gleichzeitig ein Feld installieren, welches die Wärmestrahlung und sämtliche anderen schädlichen Strahlen abschirmt und nur das sichtbare Licht durchlässt. Leider gibt es diese Technik mittlerweile nicht und auch auch in der Zukunft dürfte es trotz des Fortschritts schwierig sein, ein Gerät zu bauen, welches alle oben angesprochenen Eigenschaften besitzt und dabei auch noch in die Hand eines Menschen passt. Außerdem eröffnen sich noch weitere Probleme... Man könnte sich vor dieser Plasmaklinge ganz einfach mit einem weiteren Magnetfeld schützen. Dennoch halte ich die Überlegung, eine solche Waffe zu bauen, für äußerst interessant. Fazit Es ist also am Schluss zu sagen, dass die zukünftige Waffenherstellung mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit keine Lichtschwerter bringen wird, es aber durchaus Möglichkeiten gibt Schwerter zu verbessern und zu optimieren. Ich danke dir, dass du dir Zeit für meinen ersten (noch recht kleinen) Blog dieser Reihe genommen hast. Der nächste Blog wird, je nach Feedback der Community dann in einiger Zeit fertig gestellt.. Wenn dir der Blog gefallen hat, dann darfst du mir gerne eine Rückmeldung in Form eines netten Kommentares geben! Sollte dir der Blog nicht gefallen haben, dann kannst du mir auch eine Rückmeldung in Form eines netten Kommentares hinterlassen^^ Auch bin ich offen für weitere Themenvorschläge! Solltest du dich entscheiden mich unterstützen zu wollen und auch einen Blog in dieser Reihe schreiben wollen, dann melde dich entweder auf meiner Diskussionsseite auf meinem Profil oder schreibe mich im IRC Chat an. Dort bin ich unter ''Oblivius ''oder ''CaptainObvious ''zu finden. Danke für deine Aufmerksamkeit und möge die Macht mit dir sein! ~Oblivius